Gem High: Year Two
H-hello peeps! Welcome to the one and only fabulus 1<3's Gem High Roleplay! As some of you may know, Gem High was my first ever and most popular RP I've hosted. Due to popular demand, I have decided to make a year two. I do warn you, this RP will be slightly more compicated than last year, so be prepared fellow peeps. This is a free join RP, but that still means you need to ask, okie? Have good time, and make sure you follow the rules.' Any rule breaking will lead to immidiate expultion. '''THANK YOU!!! 'ALSO, FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WERE IN TOWN OF PERCY, THIS IS ALL BEFORE TOWN OF PERCY, MKAAAAY?!?!?' RULES *NO killing plx *Bad words must be censored ;) *No thing too sexual, there might be kids RPing with us ^ ^; *'I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO WRITE IN BOLD!!!' *All other wiki RPing rules apply. THANK YOU~! SIGN UP PEEPS!!!! -Just put you're character's name {and the owner in ( ).}. Then, put if they are Popular (very "hip" or cool), Semi Popular (Sort of Popular), '''Neutral (not any of the listed)'Anti Popular (NOT popular AT ALL). DONT FORGET TO PUT A LINK! 'Example: - Stormy the Echidna ('neutral) and Euphoria Bean (semi-popular) Angelo the Mink (Popular) '''Henry the Wolf (Teacher, neutural) '''OWNED BY 1<3. -Rage the Hedgehog(Popular) Owned by Rage the Hedgehog - Alinoa The Cat (Popular)/ Tesla The Hedgehog (Semi-popular)/ Martin Newell The Hedgehog (Popular) Alphonse Uprising -Koyuki Crosslayer (Anti-Popular),Justin Leston(Semi-Popular) AngelFlames - River the Echidna (Neutral), Elias the Echidna (doesn't attend the school, anti-popular) - Upsilon the Mink (Anti-Popular), Theta the Mink (Neutral), Sigma the Mink (Semi-Popular), owned by SA3 -Hedge Blackstone - - - - - - GET YOUR CLASSES! General Math With Mr. Peet -One:Rage The Hedgehog -Two:Koyuki -Three:Justin -Four: Euphoria Bean -Five: Alinoa The Cat Six:Hedge Black stone -Seven: River the Echidna -Eight: Sigma the Mink -Nine: -Ten: -Eleven: -Twelve: -Thirteen: Honors Math With Mr. Wolf -1: Tesla The Hedgehog -2: Stormy the Echidna -3: Upsilon the Mink -4: Theta the Mink -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: Language Arts With Mrs. Deener -1:Koyuki -2:Justin -3: River the Echidna -4: Upsilon the Mink -5: Theta the Mink -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: Honors Lanuage Arts With Mr. Marcus -1:Rage the Hedgehog -2: Tesla -3:Justin -4: Stormy -5: Alinoa The Cat -6: Sigma the Mink -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: BAND with Mr.Osko -1:Justin -2:Koyuki -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: SPANISH with Mr. Rios -Justin - Stormy - - - - - - FRENCH With Mrs. Ehjeh -Koyuki -Stormy - Alinoa The Cat - Upsilon the Mink - Theta the Mink - River the Echidna - - Machinery Wich Mr. Fech -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Stormy -Hedge Blackstone - - - - Potions and Further Sciences With Ms. Tod - Tesla -Koyuki -Stormy - Alinoa -Hedge Blackstone - - - Track With Mr. Kingsley -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Justin - Alinoa - River the Echidna - Sigma the Mink - - Computers and Tech With Mrs. Marina -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Koyuki - Stormy -Hedge blackstone - - - - - THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO EACH USER WILLHAVE HIS/HER OWN SECTION: 'Rage the Hedgehog' Rage just learned he had to go to school here if he wanted to live here. He wasn't very happy about it, but he agreed. He went to the orientation of Gem High, and thought it might be a good school. The day before school starts, he pretty much just chilled out and drank root beer. 'Alphonse Uprising' So it was summer time, all through the night, nobody was stirring... well, except for Tesla in his Koenigsegg! HAH! "Dashing through the road, in my Koenigsegg, the fastest car in the world, because why not?" Tesla sang in rhythm of Jingle Bells, your average Xmas song. Tesla was decided to go to his warehouse so he can work on it and STUFF! 'Oneheart (Stormy and Euphoria)' Stormy had just applied to her new High School and into her new home. Even tho everyone was supposed to be having their second year, Stormy was too late and had to start her year where a lot of peeps already knew eachother. She went outside to play some basketball after packing everything into her room. Over the summer, Euphoria had found out Hazel and her siser were moving to a town called Percy. She had lost both Tesla and Euphoria's phone numbers, so Hazel had her sister Megami send Euphoria a letter. Euphoria wrote back giving Hazel her phone number, but after that Euphoria had gotten a letter saying that Hazel could no longer be freinds with Euphoria, and Euphoria was confused and heartbroken. The most mysterious thing was how sloppy the writing was for Hazel.... While playing, Stormy got tired after a while. She went back into her house and took a shower to clean herself up. She looked through her droors for a T-Shirt and some shorts, but she had forgotten to was clothes. All she had was a light blue top and navy blue skirt. "What?! Where's everything-oh. I'd better put this on...geez I must not have worn this in years...I'd better go and wash." Stormy said, getting dressed as she went outside with her clothes. Once she was done putting them in the washer, she looked to the beautiful day outside. "Hmm...Maybe I should take a walk." Stormy smiled, walking off to go wlak around the park. Stormy walked around the park. She was very embarassed to be dressed to girly, but then she remembert that's what girls 'were supposed to do' and felt much better. Stormy was quickly spotted by Sally Acorn, a second year just like Stormy. Sally loved the blue, and saw right through Stormy to he tomboy side. So much potential...this will earn me much more popularity... Sally thought. "Hey, girl!" Sally said, walking up to Stormy and waving to her. Stormy loooked around, then realizing she was the one being waved to. "H-hello?" Stormy said back. "You're like soooo pretty!" Sally said, touching Stormy's hair and touching the soft silk of Stormy's flowing shirt. "I'm'' Princess'' Sally Alicia Acorn~" Sally said, expecting a bow. "U-um, your majesty...I am ...Stormy Lina Aquawater. "Stormy said, bowing. "Oh, no need to bow! Just call me Sally, I want us to be besties, okay?" Sally winked to Stormy, grabbing her arm. "Wow, really? D-do you go to Gem High?" Stormy asked. "Do I go to Gem High?" Sally giggled."I am the queen ''of Gem High~!" Sally said, taking Stormy over to her freinds. "You like ''have to come over with me and my buddies, they'll just love you~!" "U-uh, okay!" Stormy said. A group of mixed guys and girls sat in a group surrounding a table talking and laughing. Ovbiously the popular group. "Guuuuys! Everyone shutup! This is Stormy, everyone call her Sorra!" Sally said, giving a small hug to Stormy. Sorra??? Stormy thought. Well, it can't be that bad, I mean, these are the popular kids so they all must have nicknames... "''Hey Sorra.." they said waving to Stormy. They knew she would special, she had a nickname... "H-hi everyone." Stormy said, then looked at her black watch with red highlights. "Oh no! I have to go, I guess I'll see you guys at school Monday!" Stormy said. "What is ''that?" Sally said disgusted. "Oh, no. Just no. No no no no no....ugly watch, so boy-ish. Take mine!" Sally said. Stormy put her watch awy, putting on a sparkling pink and green one Sally gave her. "Oh, so cute!" Sally said. "Bye!" Sally gave Stormy a big hug. Stormy left, going home. When Stormy got home, her clothes were ready.She put them back and went to her room to get into her PJs.Then she went to sleep.Ah, can't wait for school Monday...Ah, can't wait for school Monday... ''Stormy thought. 'AngelFlames' Koyuki was finishing her book,realizing she had applied for Gem High.Justin was already finishing his last math problem Koyuki made him do.Koyuki and Justin went outside of their house,taking a stroll around the neighborhood they moved into.Justin and Koyuki had moved into the neighborhood recently,then living with together for the rest of their lives. 'KnucklesFangirl' River lies around in her apartment, unsure of what to do. School was coming up tomorrow, and she had hardly done anything over the summer. Sighing out of boredom, the girl got up and decided that she should find something to do to occupy herself until tomorrow. There was a few chores she could do, but instead she shrugged it off for now. Maybe she could call some friends? No, either she didn't remember their numbers or they don't even have a phone. River looked out her window, maybe there was something outside that she would find to do. She opened her front door and walked down the stairs to the lobby, where she saw that there was something in her mailbox. She remembered she hadn't checked it in a while, and opened it. Inside was nothing but a single letter, and it appeared to be personally written. She was tempted to tear open the envelope right there, however she thought that it would be best if she had read it in a less open area. Running back upstairs, she went back inside her apartment and felt a mix of excitement and confusion, just what could be in it? River ripped open the paper envelope and pulled out the message inside. She began to read, but as it continued, her curious expression began to fade into more confusion, and then eventually she was wearing a concerned face. Finally, she was at the last sentence, and she had read the name of the writer. Her hands began to shake, and she dropped the letter on the table. Without even saying anything, she walked at a fast pace to her bedroom, and her heart began racing. The girl sat herself on the mattress and grabbed the pillow tightly, covering her face with it. ''River, This message is to inform you that I am travelling to the mainland, and I should have arrived by the time you receive this. I am here to visit you, and I am aware of where your new home is, so don't even try to avoid me. Do not mention this to any of our other family members, or any possible friends you have made; this is between us and only us. If I discover that you've spoken, then there will be consequences. '' ''Expect to see me soon, Elias '(Red hedghog sonic fan)' Hedge had a great time at school. He enjoyed his friends Hazel and Tesla, and spent his sumer the same way he always did: at war. He was always being drafted by his war veteran father, and he always sent letters too his friends. Hedge can hardly wait to return to school and wonders if anyone has become bullies or if old foes have returned his family was returning to town via helicopter. '(SigmaAlphaThree)' The day before their second year of high school was slightly chaotic for the three minks. Sigma, Theta and Upsilon had decided to live closer to the campus this year rather than transferring between the school and the Lost Hex, as they had done previously. So basically, the day prior to school starting was just a moving day. (Sorry, couldn't think of anything else ^^;) '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' 'BEFORE SKEWEL' H-hey peeps! Message from 1<3 ;), the host. Bored and you're finished with BOTH CHOOSING CLASSES and FILLING OUT THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL CHAPTER??? Well guess what, yime to really start the RP! Go ahead and start below, but you can not move onto first period until everyone has made at least ONE EDIT to this chapter. THANK YOU~ Stormy got up to getdressed, when she got a knock on her door. IN her PJs, she tiredly got up to answer the door. As she opened it, the cool morning air swept in and she shivered. "H-hello?" Stormy said tiredly. "Hey Sorra!" Sally said, giving Stormy a big hug. "I just came here to make sure you looked just amazing for the first day of school. Gotta remeber first impressions are important!" Sally said walking into Stormy's home, then to her room with two an overly large purses. Stormy yawned. "What are the bags for?" Stormy said, walking into her room. "Bags?! Oh, Sorra, Sorra,Sorra. These are not'' just bags.'' These are expensive purses daddy got me just yesterday. I'm going to let you have them~!" Sally said. "I packed them with clothes, makeup, lotion, some money..." Sally said excitedly. "Yea, I was just thinking of wearing a T-Shirt and jeans today.." Stormy said worriedly. She hated to dress 'girly'. "ABSOLUTELY NOT SORRA~" Sally said, pulling out a cute uniform."This will be yours, and today after school I'm goging to take you shapping for more!" Oh no! Stormy thought. I'll look awful in that, I want to wear my T-Shirt and jeans...I'm starting to think Sally and I shouln't be freinds...Stormy sighed. But she'd doing all of these nice things for you...no, you can't do that to her. I'll just have to deal with it.... Stormy put on the outfit and lugged her large purse to school with Sally. Meanwhile, Euphoria was walking sadly to school. She couldn't believe Hazel wasn't going to join her this year. Tesla tries to call Hazel. "Ah, Hazel, my love. How are you doing today?" Tesla said. "Hazel? Are you ther?" A female and a male walks to school in a standard uniform and a scarf. While Tesla is at Hazels house a military camo choper flys by afully close too the ground and rufills Teslas head fur. Tesla steps back. "Whoa! Watch the quills!" He exclaimed. Meanwhile, at the bar, everyone is yelling and having a great time. But then a Black hedgehog strolls in, and everyone shuts up. The black hedgehog walked toward the bar, admiring the silence. He was wearing sunglasses. He took off the glasses, smiling at the bartender. "If you don't mind your head getting busted open I would suggest you give me a root beer." The hedgehog said, in a cheerful voice. Whispers started to float around the bar, the only sound was whispers and the football game. An orange hedgehog, who was in the bar, didnt know who he was. "Who are you?" The orange hedgehog said. The hedgehog chuckled. "Well OBVIOUSLY You're new around here, the names Rage. Just Rage." Rage said. People near Rage and the hedgehog got up and sat somewhere else. "And I'm Martin Newell. Tesla's brother. Not sure if you know him." Martin said. "Whoever this Tesla is, I sure hope he is better in dressing than you are, mister, Martin Newell...." Rage said, taking off his sunglasses as he said this. "By just looking into your eyes, something tells me that you want to fight me. Is this true or am I wrong?" Martin said, standing up. "Im not one for starting a fight man-" Rage said, as soon as he finished the sentance, punched Martin in the face, sending him to the bar. The bartender got out and backed up. "Now you're p***ing me off." Martin said. His hands and feet explodes with fire, burning up to 3,000 degrees Celsius. People back away from Martin and Rage, knowing what Rage is gonna do. "Ooh, Flashy!" Rage says as he bursts hotter, at 5,000 Degrees Celsius(9,032 degrees Fahrenheit "So you're a pyrokinetic, too? Guess we have so much in common after all." Martin said. He spins into a fiery tornado, burning and destroying everything in its path. As Martin was heading toward him, Rage started to whistle. When the tornado was right in front of him, he stepped to the side. Martin stops spinning, and regains his balance. Rage runs towars Martin, headbutting him, sending him falling over a table. Martin gets up, sets a chair on fire and throws it at Rage. The chair hits Rage, which Martin threw at such an incredible force, it sent Rage flying through the wall, breaking it. Looks like their taking the fight outside! Rage gets up in anger, and explodes in a white hot fury. He runs right up to Martin and punches him, kicks him in the face, knees him in the face, and backflip kicks him in a lightning fast combo, and he picks him up, and kicks him against the wall. Rage walks up to Martin. "Take this as a warning, Newell. Don't cross me. Mess with the Rage, you get the Fire." Rage says as he puts his sunglasses back on, takes his root beer, and leaves. As he leaves, Martin tries to flip him off with his broken hand. Some people help Martin up, and tell him about Rage. "He pretty much owns this place." "No one messes with him" "He's quite possibly the most dangerous man here" "Each of us get a warning, like you just had. Break that warning, *man moves his thumb across neck, signifying you die*" The list went on. "'The dangerous man here.' Yeah right. I was banned from 8 States." Martin said. "Some one needs to take him down" one man said. "Yeah right,like anyone here has the balls and the skill to take him down" another man said. Koyuki and Justin looks at each other,before sighing. A female cat with shiny orange hair waits at a bus stop. She gets her tablet out and works on one of her songs on FL Studio. Rage walks along the sidewalk, and sees the cat. He stops. "Heeeey beautiful, how ya doin?" Rage askes to the cat. The female cat just looks at Rage, before continuing her work. "...okay." "Makin' music huh? I used to do that." Rage explained. "Whaddaya say I take you out for some drinks or whatever you like, on me." Rage said. "Maybe later." The cat didnt seem interested right now. Koyuki and Justin sits on a bench,looking at words from the glass they are holding.The glass projects the words. "Alright, I live on that brick house across the street." Rage said walking away. "...sure thing." The female cat said, still not interested. "SCORE!" Rage mouthed when turned away Stromy walked with Sally, tired from lugging her purse. She swore her high heels had given her 100 blisters. "Ugh, are we there yet?" Stormy said. "Oh come on Sorra don't be such a lazy butt~" Sally said happily, carrying her purse and walking in high heels (even taller than Stormy's..) like it was nothing. Stormy sighed. 'Okay..." "So, I'm assuming you don't have a boyfreind. Haha, how sad! Don't worry, there's a cute guy named Jake, he's sooooooo hot. He's like, the head of the football tem. You'll just love him Sorra." Sally said. "J-J-Jake?!" Stromy said worredly. Koyuki then puts away her glass,the words fading.Justin gets up with Koyuki and both begins walking. Meanwhile in Station Square, River woke up with a start, and gazed at the clock with barely open eyes. It was time for her to get ready. Of course, right at the moment she was FINALLY getting some sleep, she was scheduled to wake up instead. She had been restless all night; after what had happened the day before, it was difficult to relax. She didn't want to think about her Uncle visiting her, or just about him in general. She did her best to push those thoughts out of her mind and continue with her daily routine. The girl cleaned herself up and put on her regular clothes; a white shirt with a red midpiece, and black pants. Grabbing a black hairband, she tied all but two of her quills back into a ponytail, and she walked into the small living room. There she saw the letter again, and without hesitation she held it tightly and crumpled it a bit, tossing it into the trashbin. She continued to quickly eat a simple breakfast and put on her gray shoes afterwards. River walked out of the apartment, locking it as she left, and made her way down the stairs, out of the building, and to the train station. There didn't seem to be many people riding the trains this morning, but she was fine with it as she had claustrophobia anyway. After about half an hour, maybe less, the discolored monotreme was at her stop. She left the train quickly, and began to walk her normal route to school alone, half awake due to a sleepless night. Koyuki and Justin walks to Gem High,the school they were going to attend,sighing.Their breath was heavy.Both walked and walked,their eyes wide open,Koyuki's blue eyes and Justin's green eyes glowing. Rage got up and dressed hastily, and walked to school, nearly sleepwalking. The mink group quickly made their way to school the next day, as they had a late start getting up in the morning. Sigma was leading the group, pulling along both Theta and Upsilon down the sidewalk, much to their dismay. As she approached the front sign of the school Sigma suddenly stopped, making Theta and Upsilon crash into her and fall down behind, although Sigma stayed sturdily standing. “Ow…” Upsilon groaned with a slightly bitter tone, rubbing his head. “Why did you just stop so suddenly?” “You should really be more careful next time,” Theta chimed in. “Becaaaaaause we’re at the school, silly!” Sigma said excitedly. Grabbing both of their arms, she pulled them up onto their feet in one swift shove. “And we’re not late either!” “We wouldn’t have been late even if we walked; there’s still a couple of minutes before school starts to spare,” Theta said exasperatedly. “Oh, well! At least we can figure out where our classes our before first period begins,” Sigma responded. River stared at the ground for most of the walk, ignoring most of the other students that went past her; she wasn't really focusing too well at the moment. Half the time she was thinking about how the day would go, and the other half of the time she would lose track of her thoughts and let her mind go blank. Not very long after, the girl bumped her head against something, and she snapped back into reality. She looked up and saw that she had just run into a door. "Uh... what...?" she muttered to herself, before finally acknowledging that she made it to the school without even noticing. She sighed heavily, "New school year resolution: learn to pay attention." she noted to herself. Sally walked into the office. "Hey Sally, shouldn't we go to the cafeteria to get our classes???" Stormy asked. Sally looked offended. "The cafetria? Ugh, silly Soora, those are for unpopular kids. You see, our classes are listed in a special box ''just for ''us, okay? As long as you stick with me, you can be the princess of this shcool." "The...princess???" Stormy said embarassed, blushing. "Oh, why yes!" Sally said, handing Stormy her list of classes. They matched Sally's. Exactly, except for names. Stormy looked to Sally's classes then hers. "We...have the same classes.."Stormy said. "I asked it to be that way, sweetie." Sally said, winking to Stormy. "Ooo yes, let's go meet Jake!" "N-no! I-I have to go to the restroom!" Stormy lied. "Oh, don't be afraid sweetheart!" Sally said excitedly. "After me telling him'' just a little bit about you'' he's like soooooo ''excited!" Stormy was now bright red. "He's...ecited to...see ''me?" "Ooo I can't waut to see you two together!" Sally jumped ecited, taking Stormy's arm as she fast-walked to the football feild. In the football feild, a group of peeps were hanging out on the bleachers, and some on the feild. Sally dragged the now bright red faced Stormy to the group, Sally's smile as glowing as ever. "Heeeeey guuys! Ooo, hai Onnie, Barbrah, Courtney, Jessenie, Tanya, William, Marc, Taylor, Bryan, Scourgey-Worgey (<---oh god poor Scourge ;_;) and Jaaaaaaake~!" Sally said. How on Mobious can she remember all of those names?! ''Stormy thought. She waved shyly and everyone waved back happily and brightly. Scourge drank his soda, relaxing. A blonde fox with short hair(Onnie) combed her hair while a bright red cat (Barbrah) braided a mint colored mink (Courtney). Another pink fox (Jessenie) sat talking to a coffeee colored hawk (Wiiliam). A neon green hedgehog (Mark) played stupidly with his football as his firend, a neon orange tiger (Taylor) agreed to whatever he had been saying (he ust have not gotten much sleep..). Out of all of them, one stood out the most. A tall muscular light brown wolf (Jake) stared at Stormy in a daydream. He blushed when he realized what he was doing, then looked away. "JAAAAAAAAAKE! This is Sorra, go talk to her, she's been just dieing to meet you~!" Sally pushed Stormy to Jake, going to hang out with Scourge. As tall, big, and scary he looked, Jake was sweet and shy. "H-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-hiiii m-m-m-miss S-s-s-s-s-sorra..." Jake studdered, blushing. "Hi, you must be Jake, huh? I am Sorra Aquawater. You're super cute! I mean, um, not like you think!" Stormy blushed. "Oh gee, that's really nice of a pretty girl like you to say something to...lil' ol' me..."Jack said, ovbiously he had a southern accent. "You're accent is cute too!" Stormy said. "So, Sally told me you're the head of the football team!" "Oh-oh-oh yes! W-w-why I am!" Jake said, scratching the back of his head. "You don't need to call me Sorra by the way. My real name is Stormy." Stormy said. "Oh..."Jake said, blushing."That's a mighty pretty name you have miss..."he said as his ears tucked in. "Thank you." Stormy said in a sweet voice."To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to be some stupid guy who only liked me for my looks and disrespected me a lot. But you haven't one bit, and I can tell you're not that kind of person. Thank you, Jake..." Jake was now bright red like a tomaaaaataoooo :3"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yoooou're welcome miss Stormy. L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-liissten, I know I just met you and all....and I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or anything...you d-d-d-d-d-don't have to agree either! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b--but,Mm-k-m-m-miss Stormy..w-w-w-w-w-w-w-will...you....go to lunch with me today? I-i-i-i--i-i-i don't want to take you away from ol' Sall uh nothin'-" "OH of corse not~!" Sally said, pushing Jake and Stormy together. "You two eat lunch together WITH US~!" "O-o-o-o-o-o-oh okay miss Sally. W-w-w-w-w-will do!" Jake said, rapidly hurrying to his freinds. ''Aw, he seems like such a genuine sweet guy...Stormy thought. "Isn't he just so CUTE~!" Sally said. "Oh, in a weeek or two you'll be holding hands and kissing and loving and cuddling and-" "Oh Sally, we just met.."Stormy said. "If we're going to date, I really want to get to know him well." "Oh, you love to ruin fun, don'cha Sorra?" Sally winked. "Yea, I guess so, huh?" Stormy blushed. The bell soon rang loudly, signaling everyone to go to first period. '1ST PERIOD' Hey peeps! Everyone has edited b4 skool, ry? If not, tell me in the comments below so we can wait for you. 'MATH' Euphoria Bean walks into her math class, taking a seat near the back as the teacher, Mr.Peet, writes the objective on the board. Koyuki and Justin walks in and takes a seat somewhere in the back.Both take a seat next to each other.Koyuki looks at her glass as the glass projects words and numbers."..."Her finger then starts drawing in the glass,supposingly answering math questions.Justin does the same. Rage walks in Math and takes a seat, everyone near Rage moves back a little. Rage puts both legs on the desk, and his arms behind his back, waiting for the teacher. "Hurry up teach, I didn't come here to just sit here." Rage said, after about 3 minutes of waiting. "Oh no, guess I'm going to have to get more detention slips from the office." Mr.Peet said, writning one up for Rage just in case any trouble went further. "Okay, class, get out your textbooks..." The lesson dragged on, and nearing the end of the period Mr.Peet let everyone work on their assignments. At the end of the period, Rage asked "So, any homework Mr. 'P?" "First, no there are no homework assignments this week. Second, please adress me as Mr.Peet." Mr.Peet said as he wrote down some lesson plans. "You got it, mister Peet." Rage said. A coffee colored hawk named William was looking to Rage while talking to his freind, a neon orange tiger named Taylor. William quickly turned away, hoping he haden't been spotted by Rage. Taylor and William spoke very quietly to eachother with a sense of fear exchanging serious looks. Rage looked at the clock. Ten minutes till end period. Rage looked at William, grinned, and his moved his thumb across his neck William shuddered and Taylor competely got out of his seat to move to the back of the room. Wiliam looked around, then getting up out of his seat to get closer to the exit. Mr.Peet had a competely confused look on his face. River gazed out of the window, she had intentionally picked a seat next to it. Not exactly the best move considering that she wanted to have better concentration this year, but she prefered it over every other spot in the classroom. She had definintely gained some energy as the day had moved on, but of course she still wasn't at her most upbeat. The girl gazed around the room, observing everyone. She only knew about one or two people, but she didn't know any of their names... A light brown wolf named Jake drew in his sketchpad a picture of Stormy. Around her he put little clouds, bubbles, and hearts. The picture was very deteailed and accurate, as anyone could tell he spend time on it. Just looking at Jake he did not look llook like one to draw or have an artistic side at all. Taylor and William came up to Jake, hiding behind him. "Hey Jake, whacha' drawin' buddy?" Taylor said in a bit of a scared tone. Jake closed his sketchpad. "U-um, the football feild. It's pretty cool..." Jake said. "Didn't know ol' Sorra looked so much like a football feild, huh Taylor?" William began to relax feeling at least a bit safer with Jake. "Huh-hu,"Tayor laughed stupidly,"yea, lot like one." "S-stop!" Jake said embarassed."Okay, I was drawing Sorra, what's wrong with it?" "Ya gonna aske her out? Ya gonna? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Taylor nagged. "Y-yea actually, once we get to know eachother." Jake smiled. "I really like her, she seems so...normal." "Normal?" William said confused. "Thought you wanted-" "Another Sally?" Jake sighed. "Heeell no. Poor Scourge is going though hell. I don't want to end up like him." "But she's the Gem Queen. Every guy want someone like her." Taylor said. "Well, I don't. I'm sure a lot of other guys feel the same way too." Jake said. Rage walked out, and while he was on his way to his next class, bumped into William, on purpose, with his shoulders. Rage looked at William, and said "Park, 5:00.", and walked off. "W-what?!" William said, frightened. He seriously thought he was going to die. He stumble walked to his next class. THIS PEROID IS NOW OVER. IF YOU HAVE NOT EDITED THIS CHAPTER YET, YOU NEED TO GO TO THE NEXT ONE. 'HONORS MATH' Sally and Stormy walk into with William and Onnie. They take their seats in the back, talking quietly as the teacher, Mr.Wolf (Henry as mentioned in Stormy's history :D), is waiting for everyone to enter the class. Mr.Wolf's heart suddenly seems to stop as he sees Stormy. Stormy....no...is it really... her? Mr.Wolf thinks to himself, he quickly looks away afraid someone would realize he'd been staring at her. I wonder if she'll even know me now, I wonder if she misses me...''Mr.Wolf sat at his desk, knots in his stomach. ''I should talk to her after class...just to see how she's doing and all. Mr.Wolf thoguht worredly as he waited. "C-class, hello there, my name is Mr.Wolf, and I will be your honors Math teacher. U-um, I hope we have an excellent year this year, now, let's get to today's lesson..." Mr. Wolf said, continuing his lesson. It was more of a review of last year to get the class warmed up for much more difficult things to do later. AH THIS PEROID ID NOW OVER?! PLX GO TO THE NEXT ONE ;)! 'SECOND PERIOD' 'PHYSICAL EDUCATION' Stormy walked out to the football feild like all of the other kids since the gym was under construction. Rage walked out, but instead of using the bathroom like everyone else did, he did push-ups. He walks out to the foot ball field, and sees Stormy. Rage walked up to her, completely forgetting about Alinoa(even though she's not going out with him any time soon). "Hey there Storm." Rage says. Stormy turns around. "Hm? Hello. How do you know my name?" Stormy said a bit confused. "Saw some kid drawing someone that looked like you, and they said it was Sorra, which I know to be you. He was about, oh, Yay high." Rage said. "Jake?" Stormy said, blushing. "Y-yea, he's a freind of mine." Stormy smiled. The mink group went out onto the football field in their gym clothes and waited around for the teacher to come. Sigma and Theta were talking while Upsilon listened in, nodding every once in a while. River walked outside of the building along with everyone else. She didn't mind the new gym clothes, but she didn't like the idea of leaving her normal clothes in a locker that someone could steal... but then again what kind of weird person would take only a shirt and pants? Like the others, she waited for the teacher to arrive, and while looking around she caught sight of her friend, Upsilon, as well as two other Minks that were with him. She didn't say anything, only looked, thinking that he was probably occupied talking to them. Tesla walks onto the field with a gray jumpsuit and orange skinny jeans. Rage sees Tesla, and chuckles. "Nice getup, loser" Rage said as he is having trouble laughing. "I'm not about to say who you are to say that." Tesla said, in of course, a British accent... Stormy walks off, looking for a place to sit. Euphoria accidentally bumps into her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Euphoria said. "N-no, it's my fault!" Stormy said. "U-um, I'm Euphoria. "...I'm Stormy."Stormy said. "Cool name." Euphoria said. "Thanks," Stormy smiled,"hey, do you want to be freinds?" "Sure!" Euphoria said. The two girls grabbed a seat... somewhere XD. Jake walked up to Stormy and Euphoria. "Hey, Sorra." Jake said shyly. "Hey Jake, some guy told me you were drawing me. What's that all about?" Stormy smiled. "U-u-u-u-um, well....sorry..."Jake said. "No, I think that's really cute!" Stormy replied. "I really wanted to sse the picture, really. I never knew you were an artist." "Y-yea, here you go..."Jake blushed, handing a picture to Stormy. Stormy blushed, amazed with the drawing. "I....look...so'' pretty'' in this picture..."Stormy said,"is that really how I look like??" "Even better." Jake smiled. "Awwwwww!" Taylor said walking up to Jake, a parinoid William behind him. "Hey hey hey!" Tyalor said, slapping Jake on the back. "We've got a problemo." "Rage....he-he-he's gonna k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kill me!" William said in terror. "Kill you?" Stormy said upset. "Do you mean to tell me there is a bully ''around here?!" "N-n-n-n-n-n--n-n-nooooo Stormy! Even worse!" William said, still shaking. "Ugh, I just can not believe that." Stromy said, folding her arms. "He won't touch you, William. If he does, he's going through me!" "No Stormy! Just lookin' acha' he's said to kill! He's like a medusa!" William shuddered. "I'm not afraid of him, and I haven't even met him!" Stormy said. "This sounds like all just a bunch of rubbish!" "Hey, person. Dont be scared. I'll handle him. Like he can do anything to me!" Tesla said to William. Hedge finaly arives in a military camo gym uniform near Tesla and begins doing one handed pushups waiting for the couch without even saying hello and the only way he got any attention from him is the unusual amount of silence he was giving off 'BREAK' 'THIRD PERID' 'FOURTH PERIOD' 'LUNCH' 'FIFTH PERIOD 'SIXTH PERIOD ' '''AFTER SKEWEL Category:Free Join Roleplay